


Lamb to the Slaughter

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [31]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, space victorian bdsm opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Lord Kim Heechul's constant headache is his younger brother's unmarriageable status. As free and tempestuous as any wild animal, what Heechul needs is someone to tame this unconquerable wolf and Lee Hyukjae just might be it... if only he can stand the bite of this ensnaring beast first.





	Lamb to the Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Or taming of the shrew in space... set in a bdsm world where everyone is either a dom, sub, switch, or non-dynamic.

It starts like all things around Donghae, an argument:

”I am not going!" Donghae protests profusely, hands fisting at his side.

"He’s right downstairs, Donghae, so can you raise your voice any louder because I’m sure the people on Iren III couldn’t hear you enough," Heechul says, rolling his eyes.

"I told you to reject him," Donghae hisses, choosing to ignore Heechul’s last statement. Feeling the incandescent rage washes over him, he holds up the vase above his head that is one of the family’s prize heirloom and makes a display to throw it on the floor.

“If you mash that vase I will take away your allowance for the next three months so think carefully of your next action, Donghae,” Heechul says evenly.

Donghae breathes through his nose and counts down from ten in his head and slowly puts it down.

Once Heechul believes that he’s properly reigned his outburst, he sighs. “As your brother I would like to keep you here with me forever if I could but as your Head of House I have to think of what good for this family and you. Donghae, you been an unclaimed sub for five years now since your debut and people are starting to talk. Any longer that you lay unclaimed, the less prospects will come knocking at our doors. Just a few years ago we were beating down your long line of suitors with a stick but now we’ll be lucky if we received any invitation or announcement of courtship this month.”

Donghae grits his teeth, nails digging into his palm as he curl his hands tighter. “I know, I know.”

Heechul’s face softens up and looks almost pitifully at Donghae, which makes it ten times worst. Donghae can take anger and exasperation from Heechul but not his pity. Never his pity. “Just entertain him this one time because after today he’ll either run for the hill or is crazy enough to think you’re worth pursuing,” he coaxes.

Donghae’s lips thin out, unimpressed. That’s not the kind of persuasion he needed or one should even give out but it’s Heechul after all, there’s always a barb that goes along with his compliment.

Heechul pinches the bridge of his nose. “Look it will do you some good to get out every now and then. Just think of it as an order from your Head and you don’t want to disobey that don’t you?” he continues.

Donghae narrow his eyes, looking like he’s about to put in more of a fight but then he heaves a defeated sigh. “I’m going to hate this, just letting you know now.”

“Sure, sure,” Heechul says and holds out Donghae’s coat that been tucked in his arm. “Here take this, it’ll be cold tonight so make sure to wear it and take Erro with you, he’ll be your chaperon.”

Donghae forcibly snatches out of Heechul’s hand and grumpily puts it on. “Alright, I’m leaving now,” he says, turning around.

“Just mind your manners and don’t offend anyone!” Heechul shouts to Donghae’s back.

Donghae snorts as he walks through the doorway and into the hall. He knows he’s going to have a shitty time. No doubt about it.

He navigates through the manor with dread biting at his heels. Mind your manners, right, Donghae thinks derisively, stepping into their parlor and sees a figure standing at the back, viewing their aquarium with curiosity that take up an entire wall of the room.

The man takes a step back and turns around, approaching Donghae. “Hello Donghae, I’m Hyukjae from Kimera VI and I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time now,” Hyukjae say to him with a shallow bow. He holds a hand out in front of him and metal greets Donghae.

Donghae stares down it, the prosthetic glaringly obvious under the illumination of the chandelier hanging above them. With prosthetic technology advancing far enough in this day and age that most of them can replicate the missing limb down to the finest details that it’s hard to tell any difference. But the prosthetic hand in front of him, with metal cover plating, no synthetic skin in sight and so presented so out in the open like that, it’s so blatant that it’s simply shameless.

Donghae pulls his gaze away and ignores the hand offer out to him. “We’ve already met,” he snaps in lieu of a greeting.

The first time Donghae had saw him was from the garden of Jessica’s manor after having verbally cut down a bothersome dom on his tail the entire night and Hyukjae was curiously spying on him with his friends from the third floor balcony, looking out into the courtyard. Donghae had made an obscene gesture at him and much to his eternal annoyance Hyukjae had waved back and laughed instead.

“But not like this,” he says with a hint of a smile, hand already return to his side.

Donghae scowls.

Up high on the balcony, Hyukjae had existed on the peripheral of Donghae’s thought as a dark splotch on his mood. He could only make out an irritant figure with a vaguely handsome face staring down at him and dismissed him completely from his mind later that night, thinking he’ll never have to see Hyukjae again.

Except now that Hyukjae is in front of him, he isn’t what Donghae imagine even if the thought vexing did come across Donghae’s mind again when it comes to him.

Hyukjae is about the same height as Donghae but with a slighter built and sharp angles—his cheekbones pointed and jawline defines but his eyes are soft and lips full and red, almost pouty that it makes Donghae slightly jealous. The clothes he wear are as loose as dictated by dom fashion but his neckline dips into a V showing way too much skin and his sleeves are cut too short. Donghae’s left eye twitch when it fall to Hyukjae’s pants, which hug his legs in an uncomfortable closeness so much so that Donghae itches just looking at it—even he doesn’t wear his pants that tight. Beyond that, he wears no distinctive jewelry that either mark him off as a sub or dom, not even a ring that even most dom would let themselves wear.

Despite Hyujae’s offense on the proper dressage of one of his dynamic, Donghae finds the most aggravating thing about Hyukjae is not his choice in fashion but the way he carries himself with an easy grace and an open expression as though he has nothing to hide and would fall back a step as soon as someone gives him the word—much like a sub would.

The signal Hyukjae sends out to the world is confusing. What a purposely contrary man, Donghae thinks in annoyance.

Donghae blatantly make a show of looking him up and down, and doesn’t bother to his hide growing skepticism. "You don’t look much for a dom," he snidely remarks. "Are you sure you haven’t knock on the wrong door?”

Hyukjae raises an eyebrow but instead of anger like Donghae would expect, he just looks mostly amuse. “Unless I’m mistaken but I’m sure that you don’t subscribe to the stereotypes of how a proper dom or a sub should be like, right?”

"No," Donghae says with a frown, and heat rise to his cheeks. He knows better than that, hell Heechul has taught him better than that but he doesn’t like how Hyukjae can easily read him.

Hyukjae smiles placating and somehow that strikes a nerve in Donghae, flaming an already built resentment.

“I am not going with you,” he states loudly and when Hyukjae just lifts another curious brow, he takes off his coat and throws it down onto the floor furiously if the message wasn’t clear enough.

The expression on Hyukjae’s face doesn’t even change, not even a twitch. "Pick it up," he says calmly but the tone of his voice is hard and so cold that the hair on the back of Donghae’s neck stands on end and his body tenses up in respond.

He blinks, slightly taken back but quickly compose himself in time and changes tactic instead.

He hunches his back over slightly, his shoulders drop, and he relaxes his muscle, adopting a submissive stance. With head bends and eyes downcast, Donghae says with coy sweetness, “I’m sorry.” It’s perfect picture of remorse and quiet demure, Heechul would be so proud of him right now if only he didn’t intend to use it as a weapon against Hyukjae and his ego. “I don’t mean to offend you with my behavior so please don’t take my action as a grievance against you.”

Donghae know how dominants like Lee Hyukjae thinks, they want a pretty submissive to decorate their arm, one who is pliant and can easily follow order without question. An empty headed doll to command and play with, and while every fiber of his being balks at the idea of such thing, he knows how to play it up and fluff their ego to get his way. It’s a game that Donghae knows well, even though he hates it, and one where he has yet to lose.

Hyukjae snorts derisively, making Donghae look up and just in time to catch him rolling his eyes. "Don’t apologize when you clearly don’t mean a single word of it," he says dryly, having seen through Donghae’s facade completely. "Now pick up your coat."

And the perfect submissive mask is shatter. Donghae jerks his head up, the soft expression he had adopted earlier is destroy, and he takes on a more mutinous glare. “I refuse,” he huffs, arms crossed and refusing to budge. He plants himself in the middle of this road and no matter what Hyukjae do, he won’t be able to move this mountain from its place.

Hyukjae shrugs and finds a seat. He settles down contentedly in a nude armchair, Donghae’s favorite one at that, and makes himself comfortable in Donghae’s home. He pulls out his personal holopad and a transparent screen appears as heavy text scroll pass. Hyukjae steers focus on the holoscreen, seemingly choosing to ignore Donghae and work instead.

Donghae can feel a throbbing headache starts to form and he grinds down on his teeth. If Hyukjae think that he can wear down Donghae’s mountain, he’s wrong. So wrong that he better be prepare to go home with his tail behind tucked between his legs. He holds his position, refusing to sit down next to Hyukjae or anywhere close out of spite and to make sure Hyukjae doesn’t think he’s gaining any ground with Donghae.

Time pass sluggishly between them as their battle of patience and will wages on, that Donghae’s legs are starting to ache from standing too long and there’s only so much he can look at in the parlor before his attention start to wane and his eyes hurt. Even his fishes must sense his blatant starring, pouring a hole in their aquarium, because everytime his gaze fall on one, they move quickly to hide.

Donghae’s eyes get a momentary break when the hears the the familiar flap of Erro coming into the room. Held up by his head, Erro brings with a tray of drink and snacks and before Donghae could breathe a sigh of relief, Erro bypasses him completely and head toward the opposite direction of him.

Erro flies over to Hyukjae’s side and offer up refreshments to Donghae’s unwanted suitor. Donghae had never felt more betrayal than seeing his personal assistance droid attending to his enemy.

He picks up a glass of blue tea and a plate of Alderine egg cup, Donghae’s favorite, and lay out it on the table next to him. “You are much too kind,” Hyukjae says, sweetly delivering a smile at Donghae’s droid, who has the audacity to flaps his ears excitedly at the compliment.

When Erro turns toward Donghae for his turn, Donghae snaps. “I’m fine, go back already!” he says sharply as a wave of confusing jealousy washes over him and the most irksome part of it is that he doesn’t know who it is direct at.

Erro’s expression deflates and before the guilt can eat at Donghae and an apology slip through his lips, Erro departs from the room. Donghae sighs, knowing he has much to apologize for later but the major fault lie not with Donghae but—his eyes settle over the source of all his problem.

“What is it that you want?” he demands, hands curl up at his side. How can I get you to leave?

“Pick up your coat,” Hyukjae answers and has the gull to not even look up from his screen.

“No,” is Donghae firms reply.

“Then we’re going to stay here till you pick up it up,” Hyukjae says with a shrug.

Donghae’s left eye is starts to twitch, what absurdity. “That’s exactly what I want anyway!” he spits out, vex by the existence of this confounding man.

The corner of Hyukjae’s lip start tugging upward. “Ah, but you’ll be in my company still for the next hours,” he shrugs again, “doing nothing when we could be going out now and have some fun instead. So it’s your choice, we can sit here and stare at each other and waste precious time or we can actually could be do something productive.”

He highly doubt Heechul, who is mostly definitely monitoring their situation right now in the security room, would let Donghae retreat back into his bedroom now. Not with how he had scowled Donghae earlier about his behavior and stop chasing away all his suitors.

So Donghae is stuck here with Lee Hyukjae. Doing nothing, wasting time like Hyukjae said, as Hyukjae continues to work on his holopad, taking of a bite out of the Alderine egg cup every now and then, and make himself at home in Donghae’s own house.

That’s—not a problem. He can do that. Hyukjae won’t win.

But as time moves even more slowly now than t had before, if that was even possible, he could feel that he’s starting to lose his mind. It could be ten or maybe twenty minutes had passed by or even a goddamn year is even possible at this point. Donghae’s patience is brittle thin and stretch to the extreme.

Donghae’s days are regiment, his schedule is dictated by his dynamic and marriageable status. From morning to afternoon he has decorum lessons and studies, parties in the evening till nearly 3am in the morning in hope for catching the eyes of a suitable dom, and if someone is stupid enough to request an invitation to his home from his Head of House, a chaperon outing is plan and never is repeated once they get the full force of his personality.

From whatever hours his schedule managed to spare, he’s out in the city making sure his face and name is heard so every available dom will know of it and even then his time with himself is fill with with keeping up on fashionable trends and being on top of his social standing. There’s very little moment to waste when he had spent the last five years scaring away all his suitors.

Idleness is perhaps the worst crime that even Donghae wouldn’t dare to commit.

Donghae sucks in one deep breath and commits a lesser crime on himself. He grits his teeth and bends over, picking up his coat that hadn’t been touch since the moment he had thrown it on the floor almost an hour ago.

As soon he pulls up with the coat tuck between his chest and arm, Hyukjae shuts down his holopad and puts it back into his coat pocket. Donghae doesn’t want to meet his gaze but he’s no coward, so when he does lock eyes with Hyukjae it’s not mockery or triumphant that Donghae sees in them but fondness, pure undiluted fondness that washes over his expression. "Thank you," he says and it sounds sincere.

Like a bullet aim to the heart, Donghae is bleeding out.

No matter how hot and cold Donghae blow, he’s a sub through and through. He can’t escape the quiet hum that settle underneath his skin when he’s between someone’s legs and a hand brush his head, the urge to please that it’s almost instinctive for him, the comfort he seeks in control that tightens ever closely around him, and how easy it is to surrender if only he let it be. For all the fuss he made about his submission, like the way he knows his own name and the beat of his heart, he can only find true peace and pleasure when he let someone holds his reign. He’s happiest when he’s on his knees and serving someone. And that is the bitterest truth.

It’s not one he accept easily. Donghae know his tantrums are childish and selfish and how he hates that he always fall back on them when he’s feeling cornered and trapped, but dominants take one look his name, his family, and his status and they want to see how far they can bend him. He built a mountain that can’t be move by anyone but he forgot that mountain can still be climb.

He’d spent years cultivating his notorious reputation and even more notorious temper. He refuse to let any dom unsettle him, let alone this one man, but Hyukjae had saw the fight Donghae had put up and had face him head on, and won the battle with no ground lost. But he didn’t take his win and wave it up front of Donghae in celebration, and that is perhaps Donghae’s undoing.

So even though it was Donghae who threw down the gauntlet first, who pick and prod of Hyukjae’s impregnable patience, who use every tools in his sleeve to bring try to bring Hyukjae’s down but it is Hyukjae simple ‘thank you’ that is the gun that takes Donghae down finally.

He doesn’t know how to respond to that sort of kindness deliver so sincerely like that, so he bites his tongue and nods his head.

“Let’s go, we’re already late to the Cynbike Track,” Hyukjae says, standing up.

Donghae’s eyes widen in surprise. “We’re going to Cyn racing?!” Cyn racing is highly dangerous and unregulated by the Pentagon, which means as long as nobody die and is caught everything is legal. Brought over from the outer colonies in the Rim, it’s wildly destructive and dangerous with unprecedented speed over rough terrains but also downright entertaining, for Donghae at least.

Donghae had never been in one, since it’s generally frown upon for a sub to take such an adrenaline fill sport that most doms don’t even partake in in fear of death. It’s consider too uncouth and barbaric for one of his standing… if he get a single scar on him he’s be vilified for life but that just make it all the more reason for Donghae to try it.

Hyukjae approaches Donghae till he’s standing so close that Donghae can see how warm his brown eyes are. He carefully pries the coat out of Donghae’s hand and Donghae who is still startle by the relevation of them doing something dangerous and insane, let it go easily. It is when Hyukjae lifts open the coat in front of him that Donghae catches on. “If you behave I might even let you drive it,” Hyukjae says easily, eyes twinkling.

Donghae’s face lights and he is quick obey, putting his arms through the arm hole of the coat and letting Hyukjae puts it on him. “I can be good,” he promises eagerly and insistently, pulling the coat close.

Hyukjae smiles, purposeful and entirely too please with himself. “I don’t doubt it,” he says and that is when Donghae realizes, belatedly, that he had just played right into Hyukjae’s hand from the very beginning like a lamb to the slaughter.  


 

 


End file.
